1. Field
The present specification describes a method and apparatus for image forming, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for image forming that is capable of performing a stable sheet transfer operation.
2. Discussion of the Background
A typical structure of a background IC (integrated circuit) tag read-and-write apparatus 100 is illustrated in FIG. 1. The background IC-tag read-and-write apparatus 100 communicates with an IC tag 110 by performing by radio communication a data read and write operation relative to the IC tag 110. The background IC-tag read-write apparatus 100 includes an antenna ANTa and a circuit unit 105 which includes an oscillating circuit (OSC) 101, a controlling circuit (CONT) 102, and a signal modulating circuit (MOD) 103. The IC tag 110 of FIG. 1 includes an antenna ANTb and a signal modulating circuit (MOD) 111.
The oscillating circuit 101 generates and outputs a carrier wave to perform a radio communication with the IC tag 110. The controlling circuit 102 performs an input and output control of a data signal to be superimposed on the carrier wave output from the oscillating circuit 101. The signal modulation circuit 103 receives the carrier wave and data signal output from the controlling circuit 102 and conducts a signal modulation to the carrier wave in accordance with the data signal. The modulated signal is transmitted by radio transmission through the antenna ANTa. The IC tag 110 receives the radio signal sent from the IC-tag read-write apparatus 100 and demodulates the received signal with the signal modulation circuit 111.
To read data from the IC tag 110, the IC-tag read-write apparatus 100 sends a read command to the IC tag 110. Upon receiving such a read command, the IC tag 110 modulates the carrier wave with the signal modulation circuit 111, sends the data requested by the read command from the IC-tag read-write apparatus 100, and transmits by radio transmission the carrier wave together with the requested data through the antenna ANTb. The IC-tag read-write apparatus 100 receive the radio signal with the antenna ANTa, demodulates the received signal, and retrieves the data requested.
In the background IC-tag read-write apparatus 100, the circuit unit 5 including the oscillating circuit 101, the controlling circuit 102, and the signal modulation circuit 103 is integrated into at least one IC (integrated circuit) chip. In some cases, the circuit unit 105 is integrated with the antenna ANTa. In some cases, the circuit unit 105 is connected with the antenna ANTa with a cable.